Music of the Heart
by Braxyn.Kyxs.Productions
Summary: Demyx is a homeless teen musician who travel around with his violin by his side. While playing one day in a park he notices a slate-haired teen watching him play and knows their is something different about him. Rated T for safety.


**Hola this is Braxyn! This is Kyxs and my RP that I have edited up to a story I know my editing skills suck, but I did my best... Ok here it is and you should know I do not own Zexy and Demy... That's why its called fanfiction.**

* * *

Demyx was standing next to a fountain that was at the center of a popular park, with his sitar and violin cases now sitting on the ground in front of him. He pulled out his violin, knowing more people would come if he started out with familiar music that everyone would know. He lightly started checking if it was in tune, not wanting to ruin a song because he hadn't checked.

Most people wondered why he was out on the street, he was only 18 and looked younger though he was very tall, and had enough talent to be able to be in concerts. His parents had died when he was 15, none on his relatives had wanted him, being too busy for a kid or not wanting a teenager in their homes. So not wanting to be in an orphanage he ran away taking only his sitar, violin, and a few clothes he could stuff into a messenger bag. He had out grown the clothes in no time and had started earning money the best he could by playing his music on street corners.

The clothes he had on now looked old. He had on a slightly big shirt, not able to find a nice fitting shirt sense he was so skinny, lack of proper meals would do that, and he had to deal with slightly large clothes. The shirt was plain sense he couldn't find anything in his price range for nice design clothes. His pants also slightly baggy, but he had a belt around his waist keeping the pants up where they needed to be.

He had on a bright smile as he finished tuning his violin and brought it to its place under his chin. He gently ran the bow over the strings as he started to play Traditional Gaelic. It was a song he had always found calming, though it was a slightly sad sounding song. He watched as people walked by, some just dropping money into his open violin case and some actually stopping to listen.

He had on a happy smile as he played, cause to him no matter how bad things got as long as he could play his music, nothing could be bad. All he needed was a little money for food and his violin or sitar.

Then in the small crowd he saw the most beautiful, to him anyway, person he had ever seen.

Demyx didn't know how he kept playing his violin as he looked deep into the man's amazing navy blue eye, sense the other was covered by hair, he felt mesmerized by that eye that seemed to be looking into his soul. He was so close; most people didn't stand very close to him, acting like he had some contagious virus they would catch from getting to close. Though he knew no one could catch broke-idous(He's poor so his sickness is broke-ness -shrugs-)

As he finished playing the song he bowed to his very small crowd and said, "Thank you, that song was called Traditional Gaelic if you want it on a CD I would suggest looking it up by E Muzeki they are a very talented folk music group… Though they sadly broke up to do their own works a few years back." He looked slightly sad to say that, but was back to smiling in a second as he got ready for his next song.

So he continued to play the violin for hours playing songs by E Muzeki, famous violin songs people all knew and some songs he had written himself. People came and went, faces of his watchers changed all except one.

When he was finally done and sure he had made enough money for food. He gave the crowd a smile and said, "Thank you all for taking time to listen and donate to the me-fund, the money will go to good use of feeding me tonight." He teased lightly and chuckled as he heard some people laugh gently with him, "That was my last song, I hope you enjoyed listening as much as I enjoyed playing it for you. I'll be playing here for a few days if you wish to come back and listen again." His eyes were on the shorter man in front of him as he spoke, blushing gently.

He watched as people started to leave, so he started picking the money out of his violin case, not expecting the man with captivating navy eye, that had been listening to him play all this time, to still be standing there when he looked up again. That thought saddened him slightly, having liked how the man seemed to enjoy most, if not all, the music he had played.

When he finished and gently put his violin away and saw the man was still there he jumped slightly. He got a smile on his face, happy the man was still there, and said, "Hi, I didn't expect anyone to stay while I was packing up, you startled me a little… Ummm… Is there anything I can help you with Sir?" He asked gently hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

He tried to get some of his bangs out of his eyes as he asked, "Did you enjoy the songs? You stayed for a lot longer the most of the people.. Most leave after a few minutes or right after they drop whatever they have in their pockets into my violin case." He realized he was babbling again as normal and blushed, "Sorry I have a habit of over talking." He gave a weak, shy smile.

"My name is Zexion," he heard the slate-haired teen say as he tilted his head some, his hair falling away from his right eye slightly, but not enough for Demyx to get a good look at.

He saw Zexion smile weakly, "Calling me 'sir' makes me sound like I'm ancient. And that, I can tell you I'm not. But, your music kept me here so long. You have an amazing talent ..." Demyx blushed at the compliment.

Demyx laughed softly, "I don't see how anyone could think you were ancient, Si- I mean Zexion. I just didn't want to seem rude." He gave him a shy smile, "Thank you for the compliment Zexion…. I hope I didn't keep you away from anything important you had to do… Though I'm glad you stayed I wouldn't want you to get in trouble…"

He blushed more as he stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked into the Zexion's only visible eye again and realized he hadn't given his name, "Oh! My name is Demyx! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He put his hand out to shake the others hand.

The shorter male extended a hand towards the one being held out to him, hesitating before he took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Demyx. And no, you didn't keep me from anything in particular. I would've just gone home and continued on my reading."

Zexion patted his pocket gently, as he released his hold on Demyx's hand and went quiet.

Demyx had noticed Zexion's hand was cold when they shook hands, but brushed it off as it was starting to get late so it was getting chilly. He smiled, "Glad I didn't keep you from anything." He then turned to pick up his sitar, thinking the other was done talking to him, when he heard

"You know ... I could spare some money for you to actually have a -decent- meal for the night. Come to think of it ... I haven't had a nice meal in a while, so, if you'd like I could take you."

He turned to look at Zexion, surprised by his offer to take him out to eat. Many people had come up to talk to him as he moved from place to place, but no one had really offered to actually help him.

He blushed again and shook his head, "Oh no! I couldn't ask that of you Zexion, we just met…." He was interrupted by a very loud grumble from his stomach, causing him to blush brighter, "Umm… Ok my stomach is disagreeing with me… But I could never pay you back.."

"It's not that big of a deal, I have plenty of money, so I don't see why I couldn't spare a few dollars to help someone out who needs it." He heard Zexion say, but he still felt bad for not being able to pay him back, though he did want to hang out with Zexion while he was there, "Don't fret over the money, Demyx, honestly. It's not much of a concern to me, so I'd like you to order what you want. No matter the price."

Demyx was quiet as he thought over his options, he was really hungry and if he didn't have to pay for food tonight then maybe tomorrow he would get enough money to be able to buy something better to eat or maybe more clothes. Or use his money to buy from a fast food place that would probably keep him full for only an hour then he would be hungry again.

What made his choice slightly simpler when Zexion made his next offer.

"How about we go and eat some Thai food? It'll fill you much better than anything you probably would have eaten."

Demyx bit his bottom lip nervously thinking how strange it was a stranger wanting to buy him dinner so soon after they met, but Thai food sounded so good and he was starving.

He smiled lightly, "If you really don't mind… Then sure, and Thai food sounds great.." He grabbed his instruments and smiled, "Lead the way Zexion."

He gave a wide smile to hide his thoughts as he wondered why such a handsome guy would be talking with him and wanting to have dinner with him? He was sure he didn't look very nice with his over sized clothes and he probably was slightly dirty. He sighed gently, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

-Time Skip-

It had been three weeks sense Demyx had met Zexion and 2 weeks sense he had moved into the other teen's house, which was more like a mansion, it even had its own library where Zexion spent most of his time, he noticed. It was two stories, but had millions of rooms throughout it. He gotten lost a few times the first few days, but was getting more use to the hallways.

Today though he was bored and though he loved to just relax on Zexion's, overly comfortable, couch, his life of always moving around made him slightly restless.

He stretched as he stood up and walked towards the exit and then stopped, he should tell Zexion where he was going, where he wouldn't worry when he found him gone. So he turned heading up to the library, where he knew his new friend would be.

As he arrived at the library he knocks on the door softly and says, "Hey Zexion, are you there?" He waits for an answer, when there isn't an answer, he reaches out to the handle, but stops as Zexion's voice popped into his head reminding him of the one rule he had been given the first night, _"You will not go into the library unless I invite you in or I'll be very angry, understand Demyx?"_

Demyx shook his head softly not seeing why going into a library would get him into trouble and wanted to make sure Zexion was alright, sense the slate-haired teen had been in this room for so long. He finally puts his hand full on the door knob and opens the door.

Demyx couldn't believe what he was seeing; at first he had thought he had walked in on Zexion making out with another man. That thought left the moment he saw blood on the slate-haired teens lips and sliding down the victims' neck, his instincts took over and he ran for the front door. He knew Zexion had seen him and so he had to get away from the newly discovered vampire as quickly as he could.

"Run, run away!" He said to himself trying to encourage his legs to run faster, as he made his way down the stairs. He felt relief hit him as he saw the exit from this nightmare

He let out a very girlish squeal as he was yanked violently back away from his freedom and pushed up against a wall. His wrist that was in the strong, hurtful, grip of the vampire was pinned above his head against the wall to hold him in place. He struggled against the hold but it only made the hold on his wrist, which was already hurtingly tight, to tighten to where it felt like at any moment his wrist would break.

He shivered as he heard Zexion's voice icily say, ""Quit playing, it's not that fun of a game if you don't let me catch you, now is it?" Was that all this was to Zexion? A game? Was he a sheep inside a wolf's den?

Demyx's eyes widened as slate hair swept out of Zexion's face to reveal his right eye which was crimson red. Crimson and navy irises locked with turquoise ones. "So, you will not run if I let go of you." It was not a question, but a command, "It's not like I'm going to eat you. I would have done that by now." The younger scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I will not run…" The words sounded robotic from Demyx's mouth and somewhere deep down inside of him, he knew he could not run away from Zexion now, which made the situation even more frightening. "W-w-w-what are you going to do n-n-now?" He whimpered softly as he tried to pull his wrist away from the vampire.

"Well, obviously I have to do something about -you-," The short male stated abruptly, letting go of Demyx and reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "I can't just let you go now that you know. Why didn't you listen to me and stay in your room like I told you? Then you wouldn't have had to see my ... feasting. Why didn't you listen to me, Demyx?"

Demyx whimpered gently at how angry Zexion sounded and looked, "I-I-I got bored of just staying in the room so I was going to go out for a bit.. I came up to tell you I was going… You didn't answer when I called your name… I-I got worried.."

He rubbed his now free wrist trying to make it stop pain that was coursing through it. He looked at Zexion for a moment, his face showing how scared he was. He swallowed softly and whispered, "W-w-why can't you let me g-go? I would never tell anyone Zexion…" He bit his bottom lip softly in his nervousness, but was being totally honest he would never tell anyone, "W-We're friends… A-and no one would believe a homeless person like me…" He added trying to maybe add some logic behind it to keep himself alive.

Zexion turned his back to him, crossing his arms over his chest. He heard the vampire laugh about something he thought and then heard him say, "That may be all very true ... but I don't trust it for some reason."

The slate-haired teen turned back to face him and stepped closer and closer to the other while he pushed his hands deep into his pockets. "I don't know what to do with you yet, and until then, anywhere you go, I go." His eyes narrowed as he stared up at the blonde, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Which, I hate to be so rude, seems that's the only way I can think to keep you from opening that fat mouth of yours. I'll get you from your room once I'm finished." And with that, Zexion turned again, stalking off towards the library.

Demyx swallowed thickly as he watched Zexion walk away. He was so scared right now that he was shaking, he wasn't sure how he was still standing. His legs felt like jelly and his wrist hurt like fire, and he knew it would bruise soon.

He kept watch of Zexion until he disappeared from sight, and a few minutes afterwards, and then walked silently to his room, but quickly. He shut the door behind him and locked it, though there was no point Zexion probably had a key to the lock too or could break it down. He sat down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he tried to think of what he should do, how could he save himself? And why hadn't he listened to Zexion? But he then noticed he wasn't very afraid. Sure he was scared, but should he be screaming his head off after finding out the man that was housing him was a vampire?

He frowned lightly and said softly, "Zexion… Is still Zexion…" He bit his bottom lip softly as he got slight tears in his eyes as he wondered what Zexion was going to do to him, he didn't want to die.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his violin that was beside his bed and started playing it. Needing to distract himself from what he had seen moments ago and from a future that was now uncertain.

-Dinner Time-

Dinner was quiet between the two, Zexion having just pushed his food around on his plate and kept his eyes averted from the blonde sitting across the long table from him every time he looked up. While Demyx ate his food, though he wasn't hungry. He had learned to eat whatever you could, when you had the chance because you might not have the chance to later. So no matter what he didn't like wasting food.

The silence was finally broken when Zexion said, "Demyx, I'd like to thank you for listening to me and staying in your room. And ... I'm sorry for everything that happened. But, you have to understand why I was angry." The teen sighed, pushing his plate away from himself as he stood, walking to dump his food into the trashcan and then to set the dish in the sink.

He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the ceiling intently as he contemplated what to say. "I shouldn't have grabbed you so roughly, and for that, I really do apologize. You just ... wouldn't hold still, and I had nothing else to keep you from leaving."

When Zexion started talking he finally made eye contact with the vampire, he nodded gently, "I understand Zexion… I disobeyed one of the few rules you gave me.." He pushed his plate away when it was clean of food.

He looked at the wrist as Zexion spoke of it and could still see the redness of a handprint from where he had been grabbed. He gave his best bright smile to Zexion trying to brighten the slightly dark mood of the kitchen, "It's ok Zexy, It doesn't hurt that bad anymore… And I understand that you had to stop me from leaving…" He got up from the table taking his dishes to the sink beside the vampire and felt slightly nervous still.

"Still, I'm ... sorry," Zexion said in a monotone way, looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. "I wanted to make it up to you, so I figured I'd give you something as an apology. I'm sure you'll like it, because I don't use it anymore. It's in the library, why don't you come with me?" The teen headed for the doorway, gesturing for Demyx to follow after him.

Once the two had made it into the library, Zexion walked over to one of the bookcases, pushing it out of the way to reveal a small cut-out in the wall. "It may not be much, but I'd hate to see it go to waste. I used to be in love with playing music, but... Well, it's for the birds."

He pulled out a dusty, black leather violin case, running his finger over the metal tag that hung from the handle. "It's got something about it that you'll like, I'm sure. But I'll leave that to your imagination." The teen walked over to the blonde, carefully handing the case off to him.

Demyx looked slightly shocked as he took the violin case from Zexion carefully. He had wanted to buy or get a used violin, sense his violin was very old and had been through a lot as he traveled, but his money had always been tight. He hugged the case to his chest, "Thank you so much Zexy! It's wonderful…" He got tears in his eyes and he gently set the case on the ground and gave Zexion a tight hug, forgetting for that moment that he was a vampire, and thinking of the slate-haired teen only as his friend.

"Of course, Demyx. I'm so glad you like it." The shorter teen brought his hand up to the back of Demyx's neck, pulling him down closer to him. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, opening his mouth a tiny bit at first to scrape his teeth gently against the soft flesh beneath them.

The happiness he had felt a short moment ago had vanished in a blink of an eye, as he felt teeth. He stiffened as he tried to pull away, but found Zexion's hold on his neck too strong.

Though Zexion appeared fragile with his pale skin and small stature, he was very strong. Then to add to it Demyx had never been much of a fighter always running away from dangers. So what could he do?

As the blonde kept fighting the hold he felt it tighten and then heard the other say darkly, "Don't make this difficult on me, or you for that matter. I can make it easy, or I can make it hard. But, that all depends on you."

Even as Demyx heard Zexion's words, he still tried to get out of his hold by pushing against the smaller man's chest as hard as he could, "Pl-Please don't! Ze-Zexion! I-I swear I'll never tell anyone! A-and I'll do anything you tell me! I'll never break a rule again! Please don't do this Zexion!" He pleaded as he found his struggles were doing no good against his soon to be killer.

"You have to understand, I can't take that chance. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm sure you understand." Was all the warning Dem got before the sharp teeth sank into his neck.

The next thing he felt was strange numbness that was spreading through his body. His arms slowly slide down to his side and his legs buckled out from under him, all that was keeping him standing was Zexion's hold on his neck.

Demyx was silent as his blood was being drained, knowing that nothing he could say would stop Zexion. But even as he realized he was going to die soon, he couldn't hate the vampire killing him. It was his own fault for going into the room when told not to, the vampire had told him time and time again, not go into that room unless invited in. And Zexion had given him a home, a place to belong, and showed him so much kindness.

Demyx noticed his vision was becoming blurred and he was getting tunnel vision, he knew he was about to pass out. He got tears in his eyes, blurring his vision more. He had to tell Zexion it was ok, that he didn't hold it against him for killing him and tell him his true feelings that he had just realized himself truly. He took a shaky breath and forced out his numbed, blue lips, "I'm sooorrrry Zex… I-I l-lo-love you." That was all he could get out it had been slurred by the numbness and as the darkness over took his vision and his eyes fell closed as he blacked out and he felt no more.

* * *

**T-T So sad! Yes that is how its going to end... Unless I get some reviews saying to edit the ending. I have another chapter in mind that I was only going to share with Kyxs sense her b-day is coming up. But I might share it with ya'll if I get at least 5 reviews asking me to change it... Oh and I'm a little late but happy Zemyx day. Byes!**


End file.
